Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing ultrahigh-viscosity refined cotton and a device for transporting a refined cotton pulp.
Description of the Related Art
High-viscosity refined cotton has a viscosity exceeding 800 centipoise, and ultrahigh-viscosity refined cotton has a viscosity exceeding 2200 centipoise. However, the current production processes are unable to produce ultrahigh-viscosity refined cotton because the viscosity is largely reduced during impregnation, digestion, and bleaching. First, the impregnation procedure is difficult, and the lye cannot fully penetrate into the linters. Second, the digestion procedure and the bleaching procedure are not specially adjusted to the characteristics of the linters. Third, the bleaching procedure does not include appropriate additives for the bleaching reaction.
A typical method for transporting a cotton pulp after the digestion to a bleaching pool includes: adding the cotton pulp to water and stirring to dilute the cotton pulp to a certain concentration, and pumping the diluted cotton pulp to the bleaching pool via pipes. However, a large amount of water is needed, a large amount of wastewater is produced, and a lye contained in the wastewater is wasted, thus, the transporting method increases the production cost and is environmentally harmful.